Joli Prison
by Shamandalie
Summary: Sous une envie, Duo prend sa guitare et raconte sa vie amoureuse, qui n'est pas très joyeuse... ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça !


**Joli prison**

Série :Gundam powaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Wing !  
Auteur : Ookami-la-super-trop-forte-Yang  
Genre : Oneshot, POV de Duo, Song Fic, yaoï, peut être du OOC aussi.  
Disclaimers : Non hélas les pilotes sont pas à moi, par contre la guitare si ! Non mais !  
Petit blabla : Je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de faire un petit oneshot dans ce style… j'espère que ça plaira et puis s'il y a des questions, hésitez pas !

Chapitre unique.

Je suis assis sur mon lit. Les larmes coulent. Pourquoi est ce que je suis si émotif ? D'habitude, je fais le mariole, je rigole, et rien ni personne ne peut se rendre compte de ce que je cache au fond de moi. Mais là je n'y arrive plus. Tu as trop battu mes barrières. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes que les tiennes, mais tu as su quand même comment t'y prendre pour les détruire.

Je me redresse et essuie distraitement mes larmes. A quoi bon ? Maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire. Du moins j'espère y arriver. Ma guitare est à porté de main. Je l'attrape et m'installe. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur les cordes. J'ai le cœur lourd. La première aussi je l'avais comme ça. Sauf que j'ai continué à agir comme un idiot. Je me rappelle bien… Je continue à passer les doigts sur les cordes. Je crée une petite mélodie sans trop savoir laquelle. C'est peut être celle du souvenir… du passé…

_

* * *

_

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais accepté ce que je ressentais. Je t'aimais. Mais je ne savais pas comment te l'apprendre. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. Finalement, après mettre torturé l'esprit durant des mois, je finis par me jeter à l'eau en cherchant une bonne occasion.

_Je l'eus pendant une mission. Tu t'occupais de régler une bombe. J'hésitais, je me rongeais, mais j'avais dit que j'allais le faire, et j'en avais bien l'intention._

_- Heu… Heero ? dis-je timidement.  
__- Hn ? se contenta-t-il de me répondre._

_Ca ne m'encourageait pas vraiment. Penché sur son dispositif, il continuait à brancher les fils sans se relever. Je m'approchai de lui et m'accroupis pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Il ne broncha pas. Je le regardai un peu, puis détournai les yeux. Je n'osais pas le fixer pendant que j'allais lui dire…_

_- Je… je voulais te dire que… heu… bredouillai-je maladroitement. _

_Je me sentais stupide d'être ainsi aussi hésitant alors que d'habitude j'aligne les phrases à une vitesse incroyable sans un seul bredouillement. Heero s'en rendit compte et je l'entendis relever la tête. Il me regardait mais moi je n'osais pas me retourner. Je baissai la tête au contraire pour me cacher sous mes mèches, puis décidai de me jeter complètement à l'eau. Il faisait sombre, il n'y avait personne dans ce hangar désaffecté, j'avais toutes les cartes en main. Je les étalai d'un coup._

_- Je t'aime Heero._

_Ca y est, je l'avais dit. Et maintenant, je m'attendais à un « hn » indifférent, ou à la limite à une réponse glaciale qui me briserait. Ou pire, à quelques mots sur la mission en cours. Ignorant ce que j'avais dit. Mais par là me faisant comprendre que j'étais stupide… je n'aurai pas dû lui dire !_

_- Duo ? me fit une voix douce._

_Je sursautai et levai les yeux vers Heero. Je n'en revenais pas du ton qu'il avait employé. Et je manquai avoir une attaque. Pour la première fois, ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas qu'une lueur de glace, indifférente. Il y avait quelque chose en plus… mais je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre quoi._

_Heero avança lentement son visage du mien avec un… un petit sourire d'excuse. Je n'en revenais pas. Et j'en revins encore moins quand je sentis qu'il m'embrassait…_

* * *

Je joue quelques notes mélancoliques. Se rappeler n'est pas la meilleure façon de se remonter le moral… mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire lentement. Tristement. Une chanson dans ma tête prend forme. Je fredonne la première phrase…

**J'avais mis mon cœur dans ta vie**

Oui, c'est ce que j'avais fait quand je te l'ai dit pendant cette mission. Mais après…

* * *

_- Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?  
__- Tu dois partir Duo.  
__- Je refuse de t'abandonner là !  
__- Je ne te demande pas de m'abandonner, seulement de partir.  
__- Mais je ne veux pas !  
__- Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu restes ici… avec moi !  
_- …

_Mon cœur se brisa net. Heero me chassait. Après tout ce que nous avions fait… il me chassait. Je laissai les larmes couler. Je me moquais bien d'avoir l'air pitoyable devant lui. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je fis mine de m'avancer vers lui mais il me repoussa brutalement et s'éloigna. Il me chassait… je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer… pourquoi ?_

_- Heero ! hurlai-je en essayant à nouveau de le rejoindre._

_Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de franchir le portail. Les deux grilles se refermèrent sur moi, me séparant de lui. J'hurlai à nouveau son nom. Il se retourna. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat glacial. J'en frissonnai._

_- Va-t-en._

_Il se détourna et partit. Je me mis à tabasser les barreaux de métal qui m'empêchaient de le suivre, pleurant toute ma douleur. Je me laissai tomber par terre à genoux._

_

* * *

_

Je ne l'ai jamais compris… pourquoi ? J'en ai souffert de cet instant. Je continue ma chanson. Les deux phrases suivantes. Je pince doucement les cordes de ma guitare.

**Et quand il en est ressorti  
Ensanglanté et tout en pleurs**

Et brisé. Je me rappelle bien à quel point j'avais l'impression que mon cœur avait explosé. Ou plutôt c'était comme s'il avait été lacéré par des coups de griffes. Je me rappelle le sang de ces blessures qui s'écoulait en moi…

**Je me suis juré d'le mettre ailleurs**

**

* * *

**

_Je me relevai et époussetai mes vêtements. Je lançai un dernier regard dans la direction où Heero était parti. Il m'avait chassé. Abandonné. Il allait vivre par obligation dans cet espèce de château. Je n'ignorais les détails. Je ne savais qu'une chose : il était parti. Et cela me suffit._

_Je tournai le dos à la propriété et me mis en marche. Je souffrais. Et j'avais pris ma décision. Plus jamais je n'aimerai. J'allais cacher mon cœur. Il était hors de question de ressentir à nouveau tout cela. C'était fini. Je jurai de ne plus tomber dans le piège de l'amour. De ne plus laisser personne me prendre mon cœur._

_Je rejoignis la demeure de Réléna. Elle m'avait supporté longtemps et soutenu. Elle ne me posa pas de question en voyant mon état. J'allais directement dans la chambre qu'on m'avait donnée plusieurs mois avant. J'ouvris tous les tiroirs de la commode. J'en choisis un. Il y avait des gants et des foulards. Je les poussai. Et je regardai l'emplacement libre, sous ces vêtements. J'y vis mon cœur. Je le cachai là._

**Alors je l'ai mis dans un tiroir  
En dessous des gants et des foulards**

**Mais dans ma chambre on est entré  
On l'a trouvé et libéré**

_Je dormais quand il est entré. Je crois que je faisais un cauchemar. Ce devait être ça qui l'avait attiré. Je me réveillai et me relevai. C'était Quatre. J'essayai de lui sourire, sans succès. Il ne dit rien. Il savait ce qui se passait. Son empathie… Il posa sa main sur mon front et me trouva brûlant. _

_Il alla fouiller dans mes tiroirs. Il trouva mon cœur et le libéra. Je le regardai chercher dans mes affaires et sentis à nouveau des émotions que je n'avais ressenti jusque là que pour Heero. Je ne voulais plus aimer mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'avais besoin de réconfort._

_Quatre le sentit. Il se releva, laissant tomber sa recherche, et s'approcha de moi. Je le laissai s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il baissa les yeux. Il me rappelait soudain moi-même devant Heero… Je l'observai et c'était exactement pareil. Du moins je le croyais. Il n'eut pas un seul mot cette nuit là. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y eut aucune action…_

_

* * *

_

**On lui a fait croire qu'on l'aimait  
Et mon petit cœur a tout gobé**

Mes doigts sur les cordes se font hésitants. Après Heero, Quatre. Petit blond adorable. J'ai vraiment mordu à l'hameçon. J'avais été stupide. Comment avais-je pu penser que j'irai mieux avec lui ? Et si j'avais été un temps soit peu observateur… j'aurai bien vu que Trowa lui tournait autour. J'en souris maintenant. C'est fou comme nous sommes étranges. Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça d'eux… mais maintenant ils font un couple magnifique depuis un long moment. Ils ont de la chance. Mais ce n'est même pas à cause de Trowa que mes histoires de cœur ont été mal avec Quatre. Enfin pas vraiment. A l'époque je ne savais pas… Et Quatre non plus je crois. C'était juste une simple évidence qui me blessa… que j'aurai dû comprendre plus tôt…

* * *

_- Duo, je suis navré mais… je…_

_Je relevai la tête de mon bouquin, alarmé par le ton de Quatre. Et inquiet quand je vis son air triste. Je posai mon livre et m'approchai de lui._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Quatre ?  
__- Je… on ne peut pas continuer Duo…_

_Mon cœur se serra. Ca n'allait pas recommencer ?_

_- Quatre…  
__- Non, laisse moi finir ! Je… je ne sais pas depuis quand ni pourquoi mais je… je ne ressens plus rien pour toi… j'en suis navré mais c'est ainsi et je… j'ai voulu essayé de continuer mais… Duo c'est trop dur, je n'y arrive plus…_

_Chaque mot était un coup. Je sentis mon cœur se couvrir de plaies. Je hochai la tête. Très bien. Je souffrais à nouveau. Mais je ne voulais pas forcer Quatre. Il avait pris mon cœur. Il le laissa me rejoindre. Mais dans quel état…_

_

* * *

_

**Il est revenu me voir après  
Avec des plaies à me montrer  
**

Pendant des jours, je suis resté dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais plus sortir. J'avais trop peur pour mon cœur. Je le soignais, j'essayais de le faire cicatriser. J'essayais même de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter d'aimer.

Mes doigts continuent avec lenteur leur mélodie. C'est étrange comme les paroles de la chanson me viennent toutes seules.

**Alors après l'avoir soigné  
J'ai voulu lui faire la morale  
****  
Lui dire qu'il fallait pas aimer  
Si on n'voulait pas avoir mal**

Et j'ai décidé de ne plus laisser quiconque me voler mon cœur. J'allais le protéger. Ce que je fis. Il y avait un coffre. Je l'ai déposé dedans et j'ai tout fait pour le verrouiller afin que personne ne vienne me le prendre.

**Puis je l'ai pris et je l'ai caché  
Au fond d'un coffre bien scellé****

* * *

**

_J'étais un fantôme. Je ne vivais plus, ou qu'à peine. J'étais brisé. J'évitais tout le monde, en particulier Quatre. Je savais qu'il n'y avait que Trowa, Wufei, lui et moi ici. Réléna nous offrait un asile. Mais pour moi, c'était une torture. Chaque fois que j'apercevais Quatre, je fuyais. Je ne pouvais pas supporter sa vue. J'étais injuste mais je n'y pouvais rien. Mon cœur était enfermé. _

_Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il ne supporte plus d'être seul. Une semaine ou deux. Mon cœur se mit à crier. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout simplement. Seul, abandonné, mal cicatrisé. Et quelqu'un l'a entendu._

_J'étais dans le jardin, assis sur un banc. Il arriva dans mon dos et s'installa à côté de moi. Je restais plongé dans ma mélancolie. Lui, j'ignorais ce qu'il pensait. Il est tellement difficile à prévoir. Et je n'avais pas envie d'essayer de le comprendre. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait passé un bras sur mes épaules et me serrait contre lui. J'étais meurtri mais je sentis tout de suite que mon petit cœur hurlait et se débattait. _

_Je lui dis d'arrêter, de rester dans son coffre. J'en avais assez de tomber amoureux de tout le monde sans raison. Vraiment assez. Mais celui qui me tenait contre lui n'en tint pas compte. Il me releva la tête. J'avais des larmes plein les yeux sans y faire attention. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment très bien. C'était un inconnu pour moi. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de forcer mon coffre et de s'emparer de mon cœur en quelques minutes._

_Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues. Cela suffit à faire claquer la serrure de mon coffre. Il m'embrassa sans que je n'aie eu le temps de dire un mot. Il sortit mon cœur._

_

* * *

_

**Mais au bout d'une ou deux semaines  
Il s'est mis à crier sa peine**

**Et puis quelqu'un l'a entendu  
Et avec ses mains d'inconnu  
****  
A forcé l'énorme serrure  
Sorti mon cœur de son armure**

J'aurai dû me douter que, une fois encore, ça n'allait pas aller. Je suis maudit en amour. Je tombe amoureux de n'importe qui, mon cœur se fait enlever facilement. Je n'arrive pas à lui trouver un endroit où personne ne l'attrapera. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent un instant. Je regarde ma guitare. Et je soupire. Après Heero, après Quatre, c'est Trowa qui empêcha mon cœur de se reposer dans son coffre. J'étais tellement anéanti sur ce banc que je n'avais même pas eu le réflexe d'être surpris.

Mais là aussi j'ai été stupide. Comme toujours. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il lorgnait Quatre. J'aurai pû me douter que ce n'était qu'un moyen de s'approcher de lui. Je me suis trompé sur Trowa. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse m'utiliser pour avoir Quatre. Ca me dégoûta pendant un long moment. Mais après une conversation tenue il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'ai mis les points sur les i. Et j'avais encore été stupide.

Trowa ne m'avait pas utilisé. Il ne savait pas qu'il était attiré par Quatre et non par moi. C'était une erreur… et j'en ai fait les frais. Quand il a enfin compris qu'il était mieux avec le blond…

* * *

_- Duo. Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça, alors…_

_Je sentis d'avance ce qu'il allait dire. Tous me le disaient. Je commençais à m'habituer. Je le laissai continuer, préférant ne rien dire._

_- Je suis avec Quatre maintenant. Je me suis rendu compte que c'est lui que j'aime._

_C'était tout. Net. Clair et précis. Sur le coup, je compris. De la mauvaise manière. Pour moi, à cet instant, la situation, tout ce qui s'était passé avec Trowa, tout cela, c'était de la manipulation. J'explosai et hurlai sur lui. Puis je me laissai tomber en pleurs une fois qu'il fut parti. _

_Affalé par terre, j'entrepris de m'occuper de mon cœur. Trowa l'avait pris. Maintenant, comme d'autres avant lui, il me le rendait. En pleurs. J'essayai de me calmer et réussis tant bien que mal. Alors je cherchai un autre endroit pour le mettre hors d'atteinte des autres. _

_Mais j'étais trop mal. Je vomis. J'eus de la fièvre. Mais pas question d'en parler aux autres. J'allais à l'infirmerie et me fis une piqûre, avec entre autres des somnifères dedans. Je retournai dans ma chambre, me mis en pyjama. Un rayé noir et blanc. Il me fit penser aux uniformes des gars de dessin animé qui sont en prison. Je m'endormis bien vite, pris par les médicaments._

_

* * *

_

Mes doigts reprennent leur danse sur les cordes. Les mots sur mes lèvres aussi. Ce n'est pas difficile de fredonner mon histoire amoureuse. Je baisse les yeux, regardant mes mains jouer.

**Ca a pas pris d'temps avant qu'il revienne  
En pleurant comme une madeleine  
****  
Alors j'l'ai pris et j'l'ai bercé  
Et quand je l'eus bien consolé**

**Il m'restait plus qu'à lui trouver  
Un coin tranquille un endroit sûr  
****  
Alors j'l'ai mis sous l'oreiller  
J'l'ai endormi d'une piqûre**

**Et je l'ai tout emmitouflé  
Dans mon pyjama à rayures**

J'ai encore ce pyjama d'ailleurs. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon armoire. Je l'ai gardé. J'ignore pourquoi. Peut être parce que je le portais quand…

* * *

_Je dormais. Mais on me réveilla. Ou plutôt on réveilla mon cœur. La piqûre n'avait pas dû être assez forte. Si seulement j'avais mis une plus grande dose… J'ouvris les yeux et manquai avoir une attaque. Des yeux d'un bleu profond. Des mèches foncés désordonnées. Un visage familier et doux penché sur moi._

_Je me redressai mais Heero me plaqua sans difficulté sur le lit. Et sans brutalité. Je ne comprenais pas et lorsque j'allais lui parler, lui demander d'où il venait après toutes ces années, lui demander pourquoi il était là, lui poser toutes les questions qui m'avaient hanté pendant tout ce temps, il m'empêcha de dire un seul mot. Il reprit mon cœur. Il m'embrassa avec une grande douceur. Je ressentais encore la douleur de notre séparation, de tout ce temps passé sans lui. Mais il était là maintenant. Et malgré tous ces souvenirs douloureux… j'eus envie de croire en son retour. J'eus envie d'être à nouveau avec lui. Et je crus qu'il m'offrait cette chance._

_

* * *

_

J'en souris encore en grattant ma guitare. Je dormais paisiblement… mon cœur aussi. Mais…

**Mais pendant que moi je dormais  
Quelqu'un l'a réveillé bien sûr**

**Et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux  
J'ai vu que c'est toi qui étais revenu**

Heero… mon premier… tu étais revenu. Tu ne me parlas jamais de ce qui s'était passé durant tout ce temps. Et moi, j'étais bien trop heureux de te retrouver pour insister.  
**  
Toi, le premier de mes amoureux  
Toi, le premier de mes inconnus**

**Quand j'ai vu que t'avais pris mon cœur  
Et que mon cœur s'était laissé faire  
****  
Que tu lui avais pas fait peur  
Malgré ses souvenirs amers**

**Je me suis forcé à croire en toi  
En m'disant qu'tu l'ferais pas deux fois**

Oui, je l'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu resterais avec moi cette fois…

* * *

_Quelques mois à peine. Et après ce peu de temps de pur bonheur, il repartit. En m'abandonnant. Je ne le vis même pas. Nous venions de passer une nuit incroyable, magnifique comme toutes les autres et unique en même temps. J'étais aux anges depuis qu'il était revenu._

_Mais quand je me roulai sur le côté en me réveillant pour me coller contre lui, il n'y avait plus rien. J'ouvris les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de partir ainsi. J'attendis un moment, puis comme il ne revenait pas je me levai, m'habillai, et partis à sa recherche._

_Je ne le trouvai pas. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Pendant plusieurs jours, aucune nouvelle. Puis j'entendis parler d'une base d'Oz qui avait été détruite par un gundam. Nous étions tous là. Sauf lui. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il m'avait abandonné. A nouveau. Mon cœur était torturé par son absence depuis des jours et maintenant il l'était davantage par ce qu'il avait fait…_

_

* * *

_

Je n'empêche pas les larmes de couler. Ca serait inutile. De toute façon il n'y a personne dans mon appartement alors…

**Mais comme de fait tu m'as laissé  
Avec un petit cœur torturé**

Quel âge ai-je maintenant ? Je ne sais plus… 27 ans je crois… quelque chose comme ça. J'arrête un instant de jouer et pose ma main droite sur mon cœur. Il est encore là. Mais usé. Frémissant. Il a trop souffert. Il était déjà comme ça, il y a quelques mois quand Heero m'a abandonné. Depuis que tu m'as abandonné. Je soupire et recommence à jouer, mes larmes coulant sur mes joues.  
**  
Ca m'a choqué d'le voir comme ça  
Mon cœur si jeune et si usé  
****  
Alors je l'ai pris tout contre moi  
J'lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter**

J'étais encore dans la résidence de Réléna. Je tournai en rond autour, incapable d'arrêter de marcher. J'étais déchiré et je cherchai en même temps un endroit… une possibilité de cacher mon cœur…

**J'ai fait dix fois le tour d'la maison  
Et pendant que j'tournais en rond**

J'ai fini par partir. Et maintenant j'ai une idée. Je regarde ma guitare. Et je me surprends à sourire. Triste, sans doute. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je finis ma chanson… et mon cœur sera en sécurité.  
**  
Il m'est venu une idée d'génie  
J'ai dit "p'tit cœur, viens par ici"**

Je continue de jouer. Mes larmes coulent maintenant sur les cordes mais ça ne me gêne pas. J'espère qu'ici tu seras bien, p'tit cœur… c'est joli…

**Je l'ai déposé dans ma guitare  
Sur un gros de coussin de chansons  
****  
Sous des barreaux d'acier bizarres  
Mais c'est joli dans sa prison**

**C'est si joli dans sa prison…**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! Babaille !


End file.
